A German Shepherd/Husky story (BJ's Backstory)
Don't edit without permission This is the story of a former stray now healthy, and happy German Shepherd Husk mix pup named Benjamin James or BJ for short. This story will tell all of the struggles he had to go though and friends he mets, and the beam of hope of being adopted by a family. * BJ (Main Character) * Trace * Rachel * Danny * Victoria * Tori * Jay * DJ * Chase * Nora * Collin * Justin * Tera * Mimi * Katie Chapter 1- A Pup is Born The story begins a Female German Shepherd and Male Husky at the vet office and the Husky smiling at the German Shepherd with tears starting to form in both of their eyes. Collin- Oh Nora he's beautiful. Nora- *Nodding her head and whispering* He sure is dear. He's a great first pup to start a family with the doctors said. Collin- *Whispers* I agree dear. I can't wait to start our family with our new puppy. Nora- *Whispers* I can't either dear. I mean just look at how peaceful the puppy is sleeping. The two pups looked at their newborn son asleep wrapped in a grey blanket and smiling as he sleep nuzzled in-between his mothers paws. Collin- Awww he's so cute! And look he's got a little bit of both us in him. Nora- Yeah, but he looks more like you then he does me. Collin- Yeah, but he has your eyes, and no one has your beauty dear. Nora- *Smiles* Thank you dear! Collin- You're welcome dear! Just then the Vet came back into the room with a plushy and a piece of paper Katie- So have we thought of a name for him? Nora- Hmmm? Collin- How about Benjamin James? Katie- Sounds good, but a little long don't you think? Nora- Yeah it does...Why don't we shorten it a little bit? Katie- To what? Collin- How about BJ? Nora- I love that name! Katie- BJ it is then! Katie takes the pen and writes BJ down on the paper and hands Collin the plushy, grey blanket, and bag of puppy treats and the new family left smiling with their newborn puppy looking to start a new beginning. Chapter 2- A New Pup is Born It has been a week since BJ was born and he was finally back home with his family, but little did the small German Shepherd/ Husky mx pup know that he was in for a big surprise. (Scene change at the vet's office) Collin can be seen holding BJ in his grey baby blanket waiting for the vet to come back in with a very special surprise for the family. Hopefully another pup. Nora- So is the pup here? Collin- I think so dear. Katie- Yeah you got another pup guys! Congrats! Collin- Aww another pup! Katie- Yeah, and this one is a Alaskan Husky Collin- My mother was a Alaskan Husky..*Drops head* Nora- Shh, I know dear Katie- Huh? Nora- Collin's mother left him and his father shortly after he was born... Katie- Oh my.. Collin howled in quiet, but upset way that it caused a loud whimper for a distance, and to the three pups surprise it was something in Katie's arms wrapped in a bright pink blanket. Katie- Oh this is your new daughter by the way. And Nora told me you already have a name picked out for her? Collin- Oh yes, right...I would like to name her...Tera..After my mother. Katie- Tera it is then! Katie then wrote that name down and handed her Collin a plushy and dog treats, and then handed Tera to Nora. Chapter 3- BJ's Darkest Day As Nora and Collin watched their pups play in the park, but Nora was just done getting cared to by Katie as she give birth to another pup just months after giving birth to Tera. Nora- We are really starting to have a big family dear. Collin- Yep, and this one is named after my brother. Who I lost long ago... Nora- Shh, I know dear...I know. Collin- Oh Nora...I miss him...So much... Nora give him a reassuring nuzzle as she received her third pup...And his name was Justin, and little did BJ know...He would barely be able to say hello to time as he would have to say goodbye to him just as quick. Nora- Come here kids..Come say hello to younger brother. BJ and Tera looked up at their mother holding a little pure breed German Shepherd puppy, and the two pups took a break from their wrestling match come up to their parents and say hello too their little brother, but as they got closer the sky began to darken. Collin- Oh no...Not another storm..Kids we might have to go..it's going to rain soon. BJ- Okay dad! Tera- Okay dada! Nora shows the pups the puppy and then the rain started to fall...Hard...Then the rain fall harder and harder until it started to cause a flood to happen and the raising waters appeared them and Tera got so scared that she ran off towards town while her parents backs where turn to her, and she wasn't seen again, and BJ then started to panic BJ- (In a panic) Mom! Dad! We need to get out of here! *Looks at cloth the adult pups brought so they could have lunch in the park* (Strong tone of fear) M-Mom...D-Dad....*walks to them* But BJ's fears where proven true...BJ has not only lost Tera, but he lost his parents because as he walked towards them he saw their cold bodies and was in complete terror and then the flood water he picked up Justin and run looking for cover and he found it between two trees and BJ hugged his little brother and tried to hide the tears that started to form in his eyes..But then a lighting bolt hit the tree and set the trees ablaze and then BJ panicked even more then he was before. BJ- I'm not leaving you Justin! Justin just looked at him with soft golden eyes, and as BJ put him down he felt a tight nipping feeling and then BJ jumped as high as he could and as he landed felt a small push from some tiny paws and was somehow pushed out of the hiding spot and sat there watching the flames start to enclose on his little brother, and the tears that formed in his eyes that he didn't want Justin to see came out...And BJ watch helplessly as he saw his little brother wave to him for the last time...And then BJ was alone and as he ran off he screamed BJ- I'll miss you all so much!! BJ then found a alley way that was safe from the rising water and BJ cried himself to sleep in that alley. Chapter 4- Living in a nightmare Part 1 BJ- W-What am I going to do now...? As BJ continued to walk and approached a small house just off the edge of Foggy Bottom, and to BJ's displeasure...It was his Step-Mom's house. His father before getting into dating Nora was married to a pup named Mimi who rudely broke up with him for a younger looking pup. And BJ wasn't to happy about what he had to do next... BJ- *Knocking on the door* S-Step mom Mimi!? Are you home? The small German Shepherd/Husky pup got no answer from anyone, but saw that the day was open and showed himself inside. And to his surprise everything was empty...It was like no one was there, and as BJ looked around for some food he heard a voice that made his blood run cold. Mimi- Well, well, well look what the stray cat brought in. BJ- T-That voice!? Mimi- It's me..Your step mother. I knew you where coming, but now your mine! Get over here! BJ- Gulp.. Mimi then took BJ in and treated him as the lowest form of life he could imagine. And then the two month German Shepherd/ Husky mixed pup suffered three more months of pain and stress living with her. Until one day..Mimi just had enough of him. Mimi- Get out!! You stupid mutt! You can't do anything right! BJ ran out of the home and out towards the forest crying even more the he did when he lost his parents And Mimi just looked at BJ running away and smiled a wide smile at what she did Chapter 5- "Try" making friends as a stray After being forced out of his stepmom's house just a few months he spent most of his days in the forest close to Adventure Bay. And now he a little older, but not as weak as he was months ago. Rachel- Thanks for coming with me Trace. Trace- No problem Rach. It's the least I can do. Rachel- Yeah, but this isn't a right place for someone like you Trace- Uh? What do you mean? BJ starts to ruffle in the bushes thus angering the German Shepherd, and confusing the Husky Trace- Who is there!? BJ- Me Rachel- Hey..Don't we know you? Trace- I know no stray! BJ- What do you mean? Trace- Grrr Rachel moves closer only to be cut off by Trace Trace- Get out of here stray! You have no right here! BJ sighed and run out a little father away from the two pups although they would become his best friends later on in his life. Chapter 6- A Whole New Chapter After the time he spent running from the two pups he saw before he looked though the bushes and tilted his small black tar covered, from a run in with a tar pit that forced a bubble of it's thick, sticky tar to float up and explode on the same pup covering his small body with tar, at a large building that the "protecters of Adventure Bay" lived at. And the building was called the Look-Out. BJ: Oh great...Another place where I can get made fun of and not be able to find a family..(sighs) I wish I could find a new family... The small German Shepherd/Husky pup peered back into the bushes as a family of Labrador Retrievers came out to play well the pups did with the mother and father keeping close watch on them, but still playing with them, and as the father throws the ball it rolls towards the bush where BJ is located at and stops just in front of the bush where he can reach out, but as he extends his paw he pulls it back just as quick as he spots a Golden Labrador Retriever come over to fetch the ball. ???: Come on Jay! Throw the ball to me! Jay: Okay big bro! *Throws the ball to him, but stands near the bush in case the ball rolls back to it* ???: Jay? Everything okay? Jay: Yes mom! I'm just making sure the ball doesn't roll back over here and someone else could just reach out and grab it. Victoria: Okay! Just be careful! There has been rumors of stray pups walking around these parts! Jay: I'll be careful mom! After a while the three Labradors keep playing throwing the ball back and forth for about a hour and then they heard a sudden growling of a stomach, but it wasn't from the Labradors it came from the bushes where the small mixed breed was hiding at. And the young Labradors feeling a little bit of fear called his family over to where he was and pointed to the bushes. ???: What's wrong son? Jay: I-I heard a stomach growling! I think it might be one of those stray pups mom was talking about! A Chocolate Labrador nuzzled his younger brother and stood protectively near his side as their father investigated the bushes where hidden inside of it was the small German Shepherd/Husky mixed breed lied inside trying his best to not expose himself but younger sister of the old Chocolate Labrador Retriever spotted a small paw underneath the branch of a bush and the father to the pups gently, but somewhat forcefully yanked the small mixed breed out of his hiding spot. ???: Who is that!? And why is he here dad!? ???: DJ..Relax son..Can't you see the little guy is just as scared as you three are? Victoria: Your father is right DJ. Just take slow deep breathes and we figure this out in a calm manner. DJ: Okay mom..(Takes a few deep breathes) Victoria: That's it dear nice and slow (hugs him and Jay) ???: Poor guy is terrified...What are we going to do dad? ???: I don't know Tori..Maybe we should take him inside and get him fed and then maybe he will want to talk then. Tori: *nods* I'll meet you guys in there. *runs to go inside* Victoria: DJ? Jay? Why don't you two head inside too, and me and you dad will handle things with this pup. DJ: Okay mom. Come on little bro. Jay: *nods and walks inside with DJ* DJ: *Walks* BJ: H....H...Hello! Victoria: Why hello there little guy. What are you doing in the bushes? BJ: I...I... ???: You what? BJ: I...I... live there... Victoria: Oh I see... ???: Sorry to hear little guy..Do you have a name? BJ: M..My name is...B...Benjamin J..James, but people just call me..B..BJ. ???: I see. Nice to met you BJ. Victoria: That's a very sweet name dear. BJ: T...Thank you. Victoria: I'm Victoria, and this is my husband Danny. BJ: N..Nice to met you t...two. Danny and Victoria: Nice to met you too! Danny: Come on BJ. Let's go get you fed. BJ: *Nods* With that the three pups walked inside the Look-Out where their three pups waited with a bowl of food and water for BJ and BJ slightly smiled and eat the food and took a drink and sit down looking at the Labrador Retriever family with a sense of sadness on his face not because of the love the family shown to not only him, but to their family and it somewhat remained him the live his family gave him before that fateful day that his family left him..Forever...And the mixed breed started to shed a tear. Danny: What's wrong? BJ: M...My parents!! Victoria: What about them BJ? BJ: T...Their...Their.. Jay: Their what? BJ: Their dead!! All the Labrador Retrievers: What?!? BJ: They died when I was a little bit younger!! Danny: Poor guy.. Victoria: I'm so sorry... Tori: I see... DJ: Wow...I'm sorry... Jay: *hugs BJ tearing up* BJ: *Hugs Jay* I..It's okay... Danny: You know what..I got an idea.. BJ: Y...Yes? Danny: Would you like to live with us..? BJ: R..Really?! Y...You mean it?!? Danny: *nods* Yes I do..No pup should have to go though this..And you shouldn't be forced to continue this living your life like the way you are now. BJ: T...Thank you so much! (hugs him) Danny: You're very welcome. And welcome to the Family. Victoria: Well now that your apart of the family you might as well met your brothers and sister. Danny: Yep. BJ met DJ, Tori, and Jay. BJ: Hi! I'm Benjamin James, but you can call me BJ! DJ, Tori, and Jay: Hi BJ! Nice to met you! BJ: Nice to met you guys too! With that the Labrador Retriever family give BJ a big hug and then they all eat some more food and then they all went to bed ready to start a new adventure with a brand new member to the family. The End! Category:Second generation Category:Backstory Category:Sad Category:Death Category:Death of an OC character occurs